Night Windows
by OkamixHagi
Summary: Ikuto's feet - and heart - are taking him somewhere for a midnight stroll. Will he follow them?


Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics of the song 'Night Windows' or the characters used in this story. The song is owned by The Weakerthans and the characters by Peach-Pit.

NIGHT WINDOWS

In the stick count for the song with knowing you're gone  
Glancing up at where you lived when you lived here  
I see you suddenly alive and nearly smiling  
Stop and hold my breath and watch the way we used to be

The full moon makes our faces shine like over-ironed polyester  
Then disappears behind the clouds  
And leaves me under empty rows of night windows

We could walk to where these streets get pulled together  
Blinking, lined with gravel, shoulder squared towards an end  
Where the radio resounds from doppling traffic  
Where the power lines steal lessons from the hourly news

Depluralize our casualties, drown the generals out in static  
We turn and watch our city sprawl and send us signals in the glow  
Of night windows

But you're not coming home again, and I won't ever get to say  
"Remember how I'm sorry that I miss the way it could be"  
"Remember how I'm sorry that I miss the way it could be"

Night windows

I walk along the dark grey road, earning suspicious glances from the few cars passing by. The only light comes from the old streetlights. Some of them are flickering, some don't even work.

My feet were walking by themselves. I know where they are taking me, and part of me wants to head back. I follow them anyways, and they lead to her house.

The lights are out. She's asleep, then. I leap up to her balcony and land soundlessly. The stars are nice today.. I wonder if she ever stood here, looking up at the same moon I looked up at at home..

"Ikuto.." I turned my head, seeing Amu stand in the doorway. I hadn't noticed her opening the door; I was too occupied by thoughts. "H-hi."

"Hello." I averted my gaze once again to the starry sky, feeling comfortable on the stone ledge of her balcony. Her feet were soundless as she approached me.

"You shouldn't lie there like that. You might fall off." I glimpsed her pink hair from the corner of my eye. "Then what would I do?" She murmured quietly.

My eyes widened in shock, and I slid off the ledge, landing steadily on the cold cement floor. "Amu.." I raised my hand to touch a stray pink hair.

"N-never mind what I just said!" She stuttered. "I meant, how could I explain why you're lying there on the yard, hurt or even.." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Dead?" Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over. "Why do you always do this?! You disappear, and then you just appear, or sometimes I find you hurt!" Her eyes narrowed with hurt. "Don't leave me!.."

Each word shot an arrow into my heart. I couldn't bear to know that I was the cause for such sadness. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, Amu.."

She shook out one last sob and looked up, the golden pools that were her eyes filling me with emotion. Slowly, Amu reached up, hooking her arms around my neck. We both knew what was happening, so I leaned forward, closing the gap between our lips.

Our kiss was soft and innocent, our inexperienced lips barely moving. This was her first, and mine too - not counting the ones stolen away by my sister. It lasted for who knows how long, ending only because our necks were aching. I pulled her into a tight embrace, slightly rocking. Her hair was soft as I stroked it and smelled of shampoo. I breathed in deeper. _Strawberries.._

We parted again, and she sat down on her knees. Her tears were gone, replaced by a look of love and joy. I sat down with her, then laid my head on her lap. We both stared at each other for an eternal moment, her stroking my hair this time. She gave me a smile that sent warmth flooding through my veins, and started humming a soft melody. I closed my eyes, listening. Cars whizzed by. The last light flickered off. The street was dark, the house being in the middle of 2 streetlights and the light from Amu's room mostly hidden behind curtains. She hummed the last note, grazing her hand lightly on my ear.

"Your weakness, right?" She teased.

"Well, I've told you mine, so you have to tell me yours." I replied, cupping her hand with my own.

"You." She leaned over me, her eyes seeming to swallow me up. Our lips met for the second time that night, and then a third, and a fourth. Overwhelmed, I pushed myself up and pressed her against the wall. She squeaked as I lifted her up, bridal style. I gave her one more kiss, and nipped her ear, making her gasp.

"I'm not letting you sleep peacefully tonight." I said, making her blush like a strawberry. Adorable.

"Y-you pervert! P-put me down!" She protested, unleashing a barrage of half-hearted fists upon my head. "Perverted neko!"

"Calm down, Amu." I laughed. "You'll wake the charas up." That made her stop, and I plopped her onto her bed. I climbed on with her, pulling the covers up and winding one arm behind her neck and using the other hand to shift the hair from her surprised face.

"This is what I meant," I revealed. "Who's the pervert now?" She fumed and struggled in my grasp, turning her face away from me.

"Sh-shut up, baka!" Amu shot back quietly. She folded her arms, pouting.

"Come on, Amu.." I whined with my own pout. "Turn around so I can see your face." She hesitated, then turned around grumpily with irritated eyes and lips pursed. I chuckled and gave her a kiss on her forehead, making her relax. She brought out a hand and stroked my cheek. I smiled and gazed straight into her lovely golden eyes. Her fingers traced my lips and searched higher, running them up the bridge of my nose and back. When she was done exploring my face, she began playing with my hand and snuggled closer. The whole night we both drifted in and out of sleep, waking up when we heard the other whisper our names in our dreams.

Okami: Awww.. I just felt like making this. Can't wait for the next chappie.. Ikuto, don't leave us! .!! So, I hope you enjoyed this. Lately, I've been watching/reading a lot of Bleach. I'm caught up on IchiRuki. Kyaa.. They're so freakin' cute together! Sadly there isn't much romance in the anime _or_ manga. Maybe they'll make them do SOMETHING in a special/filler (Okami thinks hopefully). By the way, in case you're wondering, the title 'Night Windows' is a song by the Weakerthans, one of my top favourite bands (*Sighs like a fangirl..*)I'm going to go make an IchiRuki short ;D. Wowww, I have no life right now.. Pumping out chapters everyday.. Yayy! XD. Arooooo ~!

-Okami


End file.
